Naruto, the Pony Sage
by Fyro Ash Ketchum
Summary: When he was denied training from Kakashi and taught the summoning jutsu from Jiraiya, he arrives in a realm full of ponies. Six thought to be dead shinobi and the akatsuki have been turned into pony summons, and the akatsuki changed to that of a good side. Watch out for Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Senju Namikaze, the first Pony sage. Do not own either Naruto or MLP. M rating. No Flames.


Hello again everyone!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR MLP: FIM! EVER!

**Alright, now we have a Naruto and MLP:FIM crossover story. It will be a Naruto harem, revived Minato, Kushina, Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito, and Mikoto, with good Akatsuki, Sombra, Chrysalis, Discord, and Nightmare Moon, and to haters of these people, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and civilian/elder council bashing.**

**Naruto is angered at Kakashi for leaving him behind at the chunnin exams in favor of Sasuke and he is taught the summoning jutsu from Jirayia. He practices the summoning but he never signs the toad contract. Due to all the luck he has, he manages to teleport to the summoning realm of the ponies. There he meets the Akatsuki and the revived people listed above along with the Mane 6, and the listed villain turned heroes listed above. Naruto will be trained by the summons and the revived along with the Akatsuki will become summons themselves. He will also have the ability to transform into a pony and back, and his pony form will be an Alicorn, like Celestia, Luna, Chrysalis, and Nightmare Moon, along with knowing all of their spells and other abilities. His weapon will be twin katanas, and his taijutsu is the vortex fist, which hits opponents fast without them knowing and hard, leaving heavy amounts of damage against them.**

**On with the show!**

**Rage against a sensei, Summoning contract, family, training, chunnin exam battles, invasion, stopping the snake, and ranks**

Naruto just got down to the main hospital floor after finishing up with talking to Hinata. He had promised her that he would try to change Neji, but to do that, he has to beat some sense into him.

He found his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, and walked over to him. He spoke, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei. I was wondering if you could help train me for my fight against Neji in the finals."

Kakashi spoke, "No, I will not."

Naruto was shocked, "What? Why not?"

Without turning his head to look at Naruto, he spoke, "You have no talent as a ninja, you can't control your chakra, and you are weak enough to draw out that hidden chakra inside you. You only became a ninja because the third has pity for you."

Naruto lowers his head, his hair shadowing his eyes. His anger for his sensei was growing due to this. What Kakashi spoke next angered him, "Sasuke is on another level. He has more talent than you, and he has to fight a jinchuuriki. He needs more help than you do. You are not worthy of the ninja."

That was it for Naruto. As soon as Kakashi brought out his book, Naruto lashes out and tears the book in half with a kunai. Kakashi turns to see the blond's face contorted in anger. His KI is flooding through the village and is causing everyone to stop and look at him in fear.

Naruto spoke in a low voice, "That's it, huh?"

Kakashi looks at Naruto curiously, "What?"

Naruto then explodes in anger, "THAT IS IT? I HAVE NO TALENT?! I WAS THE ONE THAT SAVED YOU FROM THAT WATER PRISON IN WAVE, I WAS THE ONE WHO DEFEATED HAKU, AND I WAS THE ONE WHO FOUGHT OROCHIMARU, NOT SASUKE! YOU ARE A FAVORITIST PLAYING SON OF A BITCH WHO READS PORN ALL DAY AND TRAIN THE GODDAMNED UCHIHA WHILE LEAVING THE REST OF US TO THE WOLVES! YOU TOLD US THAT 'THOSE WHO BREAK THE RULES ARE TRASH, BUT THOSE WHO ABANDON THEIR COMRADS ARE LOWER THAN TRASH'! WELL GUESS WHAT!? YOU ARE LOWER THAN TRASH! THAT'S IT, HATAKE! I AM DONE WITH YOU. GO AHEAD AND TRAIN YOUR UCHIHA! I WILL GROW STRONGER AND BEAT NEJI INN THE FINALS, AND THEN SASUKE, EVEN IF HE DROPS OUT! GO TO HELL AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that he storms out of the hospital, ignoring the stares that everyone gave.

When he exploded, everyone was shocked that Naruto would explode on his sensei. They were shocked that he would list out all of the things that he did instead of Sasuke, and they were shocked that he would address him by his last name. Everyone moved out of Naruto's way as he walked away from his sensei.

Kakashi was near a comatose state when he heard all of those things. He did not bother to pick up his book due the shock he had when Naruto talked him down due to this. Everyone looked at him and they all thought, 'Kakashi, you just screwed up big time.'

**Scene change**

Sarutobi had seen the whole event, and he is PISSED! he growls as he heard the conversation when Kakashi said that he pitied Naruto and made him a ninja in the first place.

As soon as he saw Naruto leave the hospital, he spoke, "Neko, Keep an eye on Kakashi for the whole month. I want to see if what Naruto said is true and everything. Tenzo, check the records. See what he taught the whole team. If Naruto is right, then Kakashi will be facing major consequences."

The two ANBU bows down to their Hokage and left to do their jobs. Sarutobi then continues to watch Naruto through the crystal ball, wanting to see what Naruto would do now.

**Scene change**

Naruto walked through the woods in anger. He is still pissed off at what Kakashi has said to him earlier. As he passed the hot springs, he notices a white haired hermit peeking in the women's side of the hot springs. He kicked the old man right in the ass towards the hot spring, resulting for the hermit to get pounded for peeking. The hermit then got out and introduced himself as Jiraiya of the Sannin as the toad sage. This helped out in calming Naruto down from his anger.

Jiraiya then asks, "Who are you kid?"

Naruto spoke, "I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am training for the Chunnin exam finals, but my own fucking sensei, Kakashi Hatake, abandoned me to train the Uchiha-teme, all because of him saying that I became a ninja through Sarutobi-jiji's pity. I got no one to train me."

Jiraiya, knowing Kakashi since he was the student of the Yondamie Hokage, who he trained himself, was livid. He was going to get that sharingan using bastard for this nonsense. He spoke, "How about I train you? I never lie on my honor as a Sannin. I got a trick or two for you to use."

Naruto nods and followed him somewhere else. When they got to a clearing. Jiraiya showed him the handsigns for the Summoning Jutsu. When Naruto tried to charge up his chakra for the first time, without the Nine-Tails' chakra to use it, it caused an explosion. The force from the explosion caused a few injuries against the toad sage, but Naruto was gone, sent to a summoning realm.

**Scene change**

A pair of immortal beings are arguing over a certain matter. The two gods are Kami and Shinigami, the gods of life and death. They continue to argue until Shinigami leaned forward and puked out six spirits and they disappeared into the mortal realm, destination unknown. After the unexpecting surprise, the two brothers continue to argue, ignoring the spirits for now.

**Scene change**

A group of S-ranked criminals gather around in a dark room. They are gathering resources for gathering the nine tailed beasts from all over the elemental nations for their view on peace. Itachi however, was a spy and was regulating hidden info to the third Hokage without anyone knowing. However, their meeting was cut short when each of them began to glow in a white light and disappeared to a different location, their new location unknown.

**Scene change**

Naruto groans as he wakes up. His first time using the summoning jutsu left him weak, but he recovered greatly due to chakra loss. He looks around and noticed that in front of him in the pitch black room, lie two groups of... ponies. The first group are consisted of three stallions and three mares. The second group is consisted of eight stallions and one mare plus one male zebra. As Naruto got closer, he began to notice their features.

One of the stallions from the first group has a brown coat with a black mane and till. He also has a horn, indicating that he is a unicorn. On his flank is a tree with the kanji for First on the front. The second stallion has the same horn as well, but with a blue coat and a white mane and tail. Like the first, and on the rest as well, lies a mark on his flank. It was a wave of water with the kanji for Second in front of the wave like the first stallion. The third stallion is a regular earth pony with a blue coat and a yellow mane and tail. His mark is a three pronged kunai with a yellow flash with the kanji for Fourth. The first and second mares both have red manes and tails, but one has a violet coat while the other has a black coat. The both are also unicorns but their marks are different, one is a set of chains and blood in a whirlpool formation and the other is a scroll with all kinds of items for sealing jutsu. The third mare is a Pegasus with a black coat and a black mane and tail with red streaks. Her mark is a reticule with flames dancing around it.

The other group all have black coats except the zebra, who is black with white streaks on one side and white with black streaks on the other. One of the stallions is a regular earth pony with a gray mane and tail with a scythe on his back with a ritual seal-like mark. The second stallion has a brown mane and tail with masks on his back along with a mark with all five main elements, and a horn on his head, indication of being a unicorn. The third has a yellow mane and tail with a robotic eye and a pair of pouches with explosive clay, plus some mouths on the flat ends of his hooves and a mark with an explosion and some clay, and is a Pegasus. The fourth has a pack on his back filled with different kinds of puppets, a red mane and tail, and a mark with a puppet and is unicorn. The fifth has a large sword on his back with the looks of shark skin wrapped around it, a blue mane and tail, and a mark with a shark holding a sword, and is a regular earth pony. The sixth has the same mane and tail as the Pegasus, but he is a unicorn with a mark for a pair of eyes, the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. The seventh stallion is a unicorn with a red mane and tail with a mark for the Rinnegan, the same eye that the previous stallion has. The last stallion has the same mane and tail like the Pegasus and unicorn with the streaks, but has a sharingan mark as well. The mare is a Pegasus with blue hair and a mark with an angel made of paper.

Naruto stares at the sixteen ponies in shock. He heard of the pony realm and of all of its inhabitants with a few extra members for their contract, but these sixteen ponies represent a few people from the elemental nations. He knew that the second group is the Akatsuki, but the three stallions from the first group are the three Hokages. He also knew that the mare Pegasus from the first group is Mikoto Uchiha, who helped take care of him when he was younger. The last two he does not know.

Naruto then senses a few more people in the area thanks to his chakra. He yells out, "Hey! I know there are a few more people, ponies, whatever in here. Stop trying to hide since I can sense you with my chakra!"

He then heard a noise that sounded like laughter as more people came. When they revealed themselves, Naruto nearly fainted at the sight.

He saw a different group of ponies with a draconequus behind them. There are two Pegasus, three unicorns, two earth ponies, and four Alicorn standing in front of him. The draconequus, he already knew about due to research that he had in the library due to him sneaking in through a different route. He looks at the ponies and got a good look at their features.

One of the earth ponies is an orange color with a blond mane and tail, lighter than the Fourth Hokage and Deidara, wearing a cowboy style hat, and a mark with three apples and has a strong but warm gaze in her eyes. The other earth pony is pink all over her body, her mane and tail a darker shade, a cheery expression on her face, and a mark with balloons.

One of the Pegasus is yellow with a pink mane and tail, has a shy expression on her face, and a mark with a set of butterflies. The other Pegasus is cyan with a rainbow mane and tail, a mark with a cloud shooting a rainbow lightning bolt, and has a boastful but loyal expression on her face. One of the unicorns is white with a violet mane and tail, a smile shinier than a diamond on her face, and a mark with three diamonds. The other unicorn is lavender with a darker shade of violet mane and tail with a red streak, a calm but thoughtful gaze in her eyes, and a mark with snowflake like sparkles. The third is black with silver fur on his face with a cape for a king on his back, a red horn, glaring eyes, and a mark with dark crystals on it.

One of the four Alicorns is a pure black with insect like wings, a decaying horn, a green mane and tail, a small grin on her face, and a mark with a shape shifter. The second Alicorn is a dark blue with a lighter shade of blue on her mane and tail, with a crescent moon necklace, a confused look on her face, and a crescent moon mark. The third one is like the second, but a bit more sinister, but still caring look on her face, a darker coat, a lighter shade of blue, close to the sky color, transparent wings, snake like eyes, wears some armor on her face and around her hooves, and the color of her necklace and her mark background the same shade as the second one's coat. The fourth one is completely white with a rainbow-like mane and tail, but with only green, blue, and purple, a kind and caring look on her face, a gold necklace, and a mark with the sun.

The white Alicorn looks down at Naruto and spoke, "Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki. I am Celestia, the main boss of the pony contract."

Naruto was shocked. He asks, "How do know my name? I never spoke it out to you."

Celestia gave out a chuckle, "I was watching you the whole time ever since you were born. In fact, we all were. We, except for the two groups beside you, know all about your treatment in the village, and we feel sorry for you. But as for today, I want to know what happened."

Naruto nods, "Okay. I just finished the chunnin exams today after a series of tests through a written portion, and a survival portion. I was fighting against Orochimaru during the second part until he hit me with the five element seal. During the preliminary rounds, I fought up against Kiba, and won, despite the seal on me. I went to visit a friend in the hospital after she was critically wounded, and promised her that I would change her cousin, since I am fighting him in the finals. I went to my sensei to ask for training, but he said that I have no talent and only became a shinobi through the sandamie's pity, and went to train his precious Uchiha. I was taught the summoning jutsu by the toad sage, and here I am."

Unknown to the third group and Naruto himself, the first two groups were listening in to the conversation. Celestia asks, "Who is your sensei?"

Naruto growls, "Kakashi Hatake!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!?"

The first two groups jump up at the roof, yelling in surprise and anger, startling Naruto and the others.

Minato, the blue stallion, spoke in anger, "Are you telling me that Kakashi, my student, has left my own son behind in the dust all this time!?"

Naruto spoke, "Son? Are you serious?"

Celestia nods, "I agree with him. You are Minato's son, along with his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, the bloody red whirlpool, and the great grandson of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki plus a grand nephew of Tobirama Senju."

Naruto was floored. He is related to three Hokages by blood. He turns to his dad and spoke, "Why did you use me in the sealing of Kyuubi?"

Minato spoke, "I was not going to use a different person's child for it. I has to sacrifice something very close to me so I would keep the village safe. I used my own life to seal the nine-tails into you at that cost. I wanted you to be viewed as a hero."

The red mane pony, Nagato, spoke, "We were going to take the Kyuubi so we could bring peace. You know nothing of pain."

Naruto spoke, "Both of you have no idea of what I was put through."

Everyone except the ponies, draconequus, Itachi, and Mikoto gave him a confused look, causing him to sigh and do a few hand signs for a certain jutsu. When he finished, he spoke, "Life style: Memory transfer jutsu," causing everypony to seize up and go into deep shock.

After a few minutes of silence, with Naruto playing chess with the cyan pony, who introduced herself as Rainbow Dash, the new ponies came out of shock and have many different reactions.

Hashirama and Tobirama were growling, wood roots and waves of water rippling around their hooves.

Deidara was trying to bring up a set of clay birds and have them detonate around him, but failing to do so.

Sasori has his puppets out, the energy of the chakra strings glowing in a dark energy.

Kisame was gripping his sword with his teeth and was swinging it around like mad, water sharks flowing around him like mad.

Hidan was swinging his scythe around in the same manner with blood flowing on the blade.

Kakazu's body was rippling with the masks on his back opening and closing.

Konan was surrounded by a whirlwind made of paper.

Mito was growling with a plethora of seals on her body, glowing with fierce intensity.

Minato was creating a Rasengan with his mouth every now and then while canceling it with a burning intensity.

Kushina was surrounded by her chakra chains, piercing anything except the other ponies, draconequus, zebra, and Naruto.

Nagato was shocked that Naruto knows more pain than he does.

And finally, Tobi has a glazed look in his eyes.

After a while, Tobi yelled, "OH KAMI, WHAT HAVE DONE!? DAMN YOU MADARA FOR COTROLING ME FOR THIS MESS!"

Naruto turns to Tobi and got a good look in his eyes. After a while, he spoke, "He was forced, alright. I can see traces of a genjutsu left after the break. My guess is that he was freed during the memory transfer."

Tobi nods and spoke, "Yep. That is right. By the way, my real name is Obito."

This caused Minato to go into shock as he spoke, "Obito!? But I thought you died on that bridge during the third ninja war!"

Obito nods, "I was supposed to be dead, but Madara used me as a means to get to you so he would get his revenge. He is mad now due to the broken genjutsu. I am terribly sorry for all of this."

Naruto was frozen still at all of the new info he received. Obito was used to try to extract the nine-tails from his parents, and cause him to live a life of pain and misery. He does not know what to do anymore. As he was lost in thought, the Akatsuki and the revived ponies were talking to each other in terms and agreements.

Celestia came up to him and tapped her right hoof on his arm, snapping him out of his trance. As he looks at her, she spoke, "I already thought about this while I was watching you. If you want to know on how I was watching you, i have a few telekinetic abilities that allows me to see through the points of view through different animals that pass by the locations you go through. If you want, we would allow you to become a sage through our contract."

Naruto stares at her with wide eyes. He was offered a contract, and the ability to become a pony sage. Before he could start speaking, Minato comes up and spoke, "Not only that, but I was talking with the others and we wanted to know if you want us to train you as well, thanks to the contract. Mikoto and Itachi wanted to do this as a way to help you because they wanted to adopt you after so many times until the massacre, Obito wanted to do this as a way to redeem himself, Kushina and myself wanted to spend more quality time as your parents through this as well, while the other Akatsuki wanted to do this to help repay for their sins through these means, and Hashirama, Mito, and Tobirama, wanted to do this so you could exceed their limitations in chakra control and control the Nine-Tails. And finally, some of us wanted to get back at Kakashi for what he did."

Naruto thought about all of that as well. He was offered more training that could help him in the future against future enemies. He turns to all of them and spoke, "I accept all of the training offers, but how are we going to do this in a month? After a whole month, I have to face up against Neji Hyuuga."

Celestia spoke, "In the pony realm, time is faster here, but we never age, because thanks to my sister and myself, since we control the time here, we are immortal. Only ponies are immortal through these means. One day in the elemental nations is one year here. Long story short, in a month, you will have thirty one years of experience and training. Sages are immortal as well due to them gaining the ability to transform into their familiar form. Are you ready?"

Naruto nods, "I am, Princess Celestia. Let's get this party started."

With that said, the training began.

**Time skip/one month (31 years) later**

It has been thirty one years, or, in fact, a month, in the elemental nations' terms. Naruto grew during that amount of time due to the use a new diet he had developed, through pony standards. He also got the five prong element seal removed, allowing him access He is right now in his pony form. He is now 5' 9" tall with a 10 ft. wingspan. He has an orange coat with a blond mane and tail with red and black streaks. He also has a pair of wings that are a sapphire color and a horn that has the looks of silver, indicating that he is an Alicorn. He also wore armor plating on his chest, face, back, and hooves. Even without the armor, he, along with the revived and the Akatsuki, have gained a set of mechanical hands around their hooves so that they can still use their ninjutsu and other techniques. His eyes are large like a pony's eyes as well, but they look like the Rinnegan with the tomoe marks like the Sharingan surrounding a small pupil that is as large as a human pupil. This was his pony version of the Juubigan, which he has gained through his training.

When Kami and Shinigami came to the pony realm to recollect the revived souls, they were prevented from doing so by Celestia, because the revived became summons before they came. The two brothers told Naruto about his lineage with the sage of six paths, which caused everyone to go shocked at the info, along with the fact tha he is part Uchiha through Izuna Uchiha, and decided to help train him in the arts of the Juubigan. The Juubigan has the same abilities as the Rinnegan and the Sharingan, but with a few extra twists like the complete bending of the elements, reading minds without stealing souls, complete control over chakra, and the ability to bring the gods to the aid of the eye wielder without suffering the consequences. He learned that his dojutsu will allow the elements that he can control, which are all of the main, sub, and rare elements, to act up as an automatic defense if it evolved into the Kamigan, the most powerful dojutsu to exist.

Naruto also learned to control the Kyuubi, who is actually female and goes by the name Kasumi. She taught him on how to control her chakra and a whole lot of kitsune arts, which are based on fox fire or illusion techniques. He also freed her from the seal and survived through the unsealing, thanks to the ponies' immortality, and became a hanyou with a fox form, which is all blond with nine tails as well, and with a taijutsu style called the fox claw style. Kasumi also regained the other half of her chakra, thanks to the unsealing amd the shinigami.

He learned many things from the Akatsuki and the revived.

Kushina taught him on how to use his chakra manipulation to the fullest extent and kenjutsu.

Mikoto helped him with his accuracy along with teaching him every fire jutsu she knows.

Itachi taught him about clone usage and substitution variety use in combat along with taijutsu, which is called the unorthodox style, due to the use of fast maneuverability and fast and hard strikes with extreme speed and thrust to cause massive pain, along with unpredictable mocements for both attack, and defense.

Sasori taught him puppetry.

Hidan taught him blood release and about how to use a scythe in battle.

Kisame taught him water jutsu.

Tobirama taught him water jutsu as well, but with water manipulation.

Hashirama taught him on wood manipulation to help as well.

Kakazu taught him lightning and wind manipulation and his jutsu as well.

Deidara gave his human form his mouth hands and taught him explosion release.

Konan taught him paper manipulation and her jutsu as well.

Obito taught him on how to control the Sharingan half of the Juubigan while Nagato taught him the Rinnegan half.

Mito taught him on sealing jutsu, where he exceeds most of his potential at.

And finally, Minato taught him on the Rasengan and the Hirashin, but Naruto managed to create a move called shunpo, which is faster than the hirashin, and it doesn't require a kunai.

He also found out that an Alicorn has the ability to take in multiple wives, and he fell in love with Celestia, Luna, Chrysalis, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Mikoto, and a zebra named Zecora. He also has a few others in mind, like Hinata, Hana, Ino, Tsume, and Anko, along with Kuriena and Yuago, where both are right now single. Reasons why: Yuago lost her fiance, Hayate, because of Kabuto, and Kuriena broke up with Asuma, due to his smoking habits and having an affair with another woman.

He now goes up in smoke to reveal his human look. He is now 6' 7", has a slim but lithe frame, like an athlete. His arms are rock hard, his chest is broad, his legs are long, and his face looks like Minato, but with whisker marks, his hair reached down to his mid back as well. His outfit is no longer an orange jumpsuit. It is now consisted of a pair of black ANBU grade pants, a black muscle shirt, a pair of steel toed boots, the leaf headband around his neck while a new headband made of gold with the kanji for Yin/Yang resides on his forehead, and a jacket like Minato's own as well with the Kanji for Pony Sage and Fox Hanyou reside on the back with all the elements surrounding the kanji with a nine-tailed fox in the background.

He also has four weapons on him. One is a scythe like Hidan's own, but with the fangs and claws of a fox on with a razor sharp look to it. The other two are a Katana and a great sword. The great sword is as long as six feet in blade length with a one foot handel with a pair of dragon wings sticking out the side, while the Katana is five feet long with a O-guard for the hand with a n eight inch handle. The fourth is a set of gauntlets and greaves made out of the bone of an Alicorn whose bones are as strong as steel. The set can change with the user in the form of the body.

Naruto turns to his family and friends, which they nod as a go-ahead signal, and creates a portal back to the elemental nations. He steps right through it, ready to show the world his new strength.

**Scene change**

The streets are busy with activity because of the chunnin exam finals. Every citizen and ninja came to the exact stadium for the finals with eight remaining ninja. Six of the remaining ninja are right now standing in the field. Sasuke is late, thanks to Kakashi, and Naruto is still missing. The five Kage are in the Kage box, watching the matches. After an announcement about changes, five of the six ninja left while one, Neji Hyuuga, remained in the field. As soon as the other ninja left, a portal opened up in the middle of the field. A figure shot up through the portal and landed as the portal disappears from the field. To everyone's surprise, it was one person that they thought as dead.

The figure looked like Minato, but he wore different clothing and has two headbands instead of one along with whisker marks on his face. He looks up and gave a familiar fox grin, causing them to think up of one name: Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto spoke in a deeper voice, "Am I late?"

Genma, the new proctor, shook his head, indicating that Naruto is actually on time for his match. When Naruto turns to face Neji, the proctor starts the match.

Neji spoke, "Give up now. Fate has already made me the winner."

Naruto growls, "Get that stick out of your ass and fight me like a true warrior. You never tell anyone what to do unless you control their mind. I will set up a little handicap. Taijutsu only. No other kinds of jutsu in this match. I will show you my true strength here."

As soon as he said that, his gauntlets and greaves came out of a seal on his wrist and are already in position on his arms and legs. He gets into his unorthodox stance with his legs apart, his left hand on the ground and his right beside him, balled up into a fist while using chakra to fuse the metal together to become a hoof.

Neji turns on the Byakugan and charges at his opponent. When he got close enough, Naruto's other hand turns into a hoof and he spun around, hooves on the ground, and lashes out with a horse kick in Negi's left arm, stunning him for a minute. Naruto then came up and smashed his right hoof into Neji's face, sending him backwards into the wall. Naruto then ran at him, the hooves changing back into hands, grabbed his leg, and spun him around before slamming him into the ground again. When Neji's back hit the ground, everyone heard the sound of bones breaking. Neji lashed up with a palm strike to Naruto's chest, but Naruto blocks the attack with his arm, swinging the attack to Neji's right leg. In anger, Neji lashes out with the eight tiagram 64 palm attack, but Naruto did not budge. When Neji finished his attack, Naruto still looks as fresh before the match.

Neji asks, "How? You are supposed to be weak. Why are you this strong? You are just an orphan!"

Naruto shook his head, "I have grown. I was in the summoning realms for thirty one years, because their time is faster than ours, but it was in one realm that gave me something to care for. You tried to take one of my precious people, and that, iwill not tolerate for. I know techniques that could put even the strongest Kage to shame. I was also able to find out about my familyand my heritage. The reason why I was an orphan was because of a long thought to be dead person, influencing others today."

Neji growls, "Who are you?"

Naruto spoke, "My name is Naruto Uchiha Senju Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, great grandson of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki, grand nephew of Tobirama Senju, relative of Izuna Uchiha, and descendant of the sage of six paths, plus former Jinchuuriki, but now a hanyou of the Nine-tails and the sage of the pony contract."

Naruto's words caused everyone's way of thinking to stop in their tracks. Naruto is the heir of the fourth Hokage and related to the first two Hokage themselves. Hiruzen was thinking about how Naruto found out on that info and about how he freed the Nine-tails. The other Kage along with the other Jinchuuriki were shocked at the news as well. Orochimaru was seething that he has missed his chance for the ultimate body. And the other ninja were shocked at the news as well to see that Naruto has revealed a big piece of information out in public.

Ino spoke out softly in deep shock, "Naruto is the Yondamie's heir? And connected to four clans as well?"

Choji was frozen still, his last chip from his bag in his hand as he stopped in mid chew. He then puked out all that he has eaten due to the carnage that was demonstrated earlier.

Shino's eyebrows rose in surprise as the insects in his coat buzzed louder than normal.

Kiba was shocked. He was taken out by a heir of three of the Hokages with a handicap and he just saw Neji get decimated in the same way. He silently admitted that Naruto is a better alpha than he would ever be.

Shikamaru was wide awake because of hearing that piece of info. He was trying to put two and two together due to trying out about Naruto's life, and the answer was handed to him on a silver platter. He then decided that it was not troublesome after all.

Hinata was blushing as he spoke out his true name. She knew about the life he had and was sorry for him. She also knew about the Kyuubi because of seeing the seal on his stomach through the Byakugan. She knew that she would get a better life with him.

Sakura...(**She is in denial. Howstupid can she be. Worthless fangirl. I am not putting myself up with her.**)

A was shocked that the son of the Yondamie is still alive, along with Yagura and Onoki and the other Jinchuuriki. Onoki was thankful of Minato because he took care of a rebelling army of Iwa in the third great ninja war. Sarutobi was shocked that Naruto has found out about his heritage.

Naruto growls, "I had enough. Handicap is off."

He places his hands in the ram sign formation before going up in smoke. When the smoke clears, he is in his pony form. He flaps his wings to give him lift and his horn began to glow. He opens his mouth and launches out a fire ball directly towards Neji, intent on ending the match. Neji counters with the eight tiagram palm rotation, shocking most of the audience and all of the Hyuuga clan.

Naruto shook his head and came right as Neji stops, sending a hard buck to the head, knocking him out. He then turns back into his human form and removes Neji's headband and places his hands on the seal on his forehead, and removes the seal, freeing Neji from his position.

Naruto was then announced the winner as he heads back to the fighters box as he waits for his next match. He ignores the looks he was getting from everyone else as the matches continue.

All of the other matches in the quarter finals went without surprise. Kankuro forfeited his match against Shino at the beginning while Shikamaru forfeited his after catching Temari in his shadow possession jutsu. Sasuke was disqualified for being late. Now, during a thirty minute break, Naruto went up to the Kage box to see Sarutobi. He noticed the other Kage and bows to them in respect.

He spoke, "How is it going, Old man? Hope I have not scared you during the entire month I was gone in training."

Hiruzen chuckles, "No, I wasn't scared. Just worried about you."

He nods, "I see. By the way, it is nice to see the other Kage. If I am correct, then A is famous for his lightning armor, Onoki is famous for his dust ability, and Yagura is famous for his water jutsu and genjutsu, along with being the Jinchuuriki for the Sanbi, am I right?"

The Kage were shocked again. Naruto knew about what they were famous for and that Yagura is a Jinchuuriki. They all nod, confirming his thoughts.

Naruto nods, "Alright. Now, are summons allowed in the chunnin exams?"

Yagura spoke, "Yes theyare. If you have a summoning contract, then you could use it in the finals."

Naruto nods, "Okay. Reason why is that I want to have a three way free for all match. I know Sasuke will be here when Gaara and I are going down to the field to begin our match."

All of the Kage nod at the same time. Naruto is providing valuable information and he wants to prove something.

Hiruzen spoke, "Do you want to take on Kakashi in the match as well, proving that you are stronger than he thinks and that he is wrong about you, boosting it up toa four way?"

Naruto nods, grinning a fox grin. He bows in respect and thanks to the Kage and jumps down to the arena, right when the proctor calls out for him and Gaara to enter the field. A note came down from the Kage box to Genma and he nods. When Gaara took his place on the field across from Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke appeared on the field.

Kakashi looks at Genma, "Are we late?"

Genma shook his head, "No. You are just in time for a four way free for all match. You are in it with Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto."

Both Kakashi and Sasuke are shocked that Naruto made it through the quarter finals against Neji. They turn to see him in a new outfit and looks similar to the Yondamie. They took their places between the two, but across from each other.

Genma then started the match, jumping backwards to get out of the way. Sasuke jumps at Naruto while Gaara and Kakashi watches from the side. Naruto then got into the fox claw stance, where his legs are apart, his right arm behind him in a closed fist, while his left arm is outstretched in front of him, his hand spread out with his fingers curled in like a clawed hand.

Sasuke lashes out with a punch, which Naruto grabs and throws him over his shoulder before leaping around and began to land blow after blow against the Uchiha, his fingernails now claws tearing into Sasuke's flesh drawing blood. Sasuke tried to burn him, using his fire ball jutsu, but Naruto snuffs it out by clasping his hands together, putting the fire out instantly. Sauke getting desperate, turns on his Sharingan, and uses the chidori, rushing at Naruto with the intent to kill.

Naruto performs the hand signs and yells out, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A plume of smoke appears around Naruto. Sasuke continues his charge, but as he got too close to the smoke, a pair of hands came out amd grabbed Sasuke, restraining him from movement.

He then heard two voices that made his blood chill, "Hellow Sasuke/little brother."

When the smoke clears, everyone saw two people, all too familiar to Konoha. Mikoto and Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke was frozen still. Naruto brought his mother back and brought Itachi here. He looks at Naruto, but Naruto was looking at the two who held him. They all nod at the same time and while the two Uchiha transform into their pony states, still restraining Sasuke and activates their Sharingan, Naruto remains in his human form and activates the Juubigan. They all performed the Tsukyomi on Sasuke, causing him to scream as he relives the Uchiha massacre. After a while he loses conscious and faints. The two ponies return to the pony realm while Naruto tosses the unconscious Uchiha to the medics.

Naruto then heard Kakashi come up from behind him and jumps up, flips over his former sensei, and land on his hands, doing a horse kick against Kakashi's back, sending him flying. Naruto then jumps upand performs the same hand signs and performs the same technique. When the smoke clears, everyone was shocked. Minato and Kushina are beside him with Obito. While Kakashi was stunned, Kushina began to wrap him up in her chakra chains, Minato slaps a chakra seal on his forehead, amd Obito sends him flying to Naruto with a punch to the face while scorching him with a flame covered fist. Naruto then jumps up, transforms into his pony form, along with the others, and all four ponies then launched a Rasengan against Kakashi at all sides, knocking him out and sending him to the medics.

As the three pony summons went bact to the summoning realm, Naruto transforms into his fox form, causing everyone to look at him confused, but they remembered that he is now a hanyou, so he has the ability to undergo that change. He does the jutsu again and this time, six ponies emereged from the smoke. These ponies are the mane six. During his training, he managed to help each one overcome certain problems and fixed certain issues with them.

Fluttershy is now confident instead of shy, like Hinata is with her shyness. She is also a second rated fast flyer just below Rainbow dash, but also very clam and collective.

Applejack is the strongest out of the six. Her bucks are now strong enough to level down mountains, but she keeps her strength in check. She is also very resourceful.

Rarity now has a much deeper sense of fashion and is very resourceful like Applejack. Her majic is now second rated to Twilight amd she is more aware than normal.

Pinkie Pie is the third strongest pony to the group. She twnds to be the most aware of the group due to her pinkie senses. He is also an explosive expert thanks to Naruto teaching her on explosive seals. She always kept her party cannon on her, but it fires out bombs more than party items.

Twilight is the smartest of the group. She is also a top rated marksman. She has a rifle on her back that fires out magic bolts at her opponents and ahe is also the top rated magic user. She can go on for hours without stopping until she is exhausted from overusage of magic in her system.

Rainbow dash is now the fastest flyer in the group. She is a second rated maksman due to Twilight, but she uses the clouds to her advantage in this curiculem. He cis also the second stronges and is an aireal battler, thanks to her training with Naruto. Her sonic rainboom is also used as a weapon in battle if ahe wants to cause confusion to her opponents.

Gaara snarls and uses the force sleep Jutsu on himself, bringing out Shukaku. He sends his tail out and smashes it on the ground, forcing Naruto and the ponies to jump back.

Naruto spoke, "Girls, here is the plan. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Twilight, you three provide long range cover fire, slow him down quickly so I can grab him. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, use the clouds to rain lightning bolts on top of him, near Gaara so we could try to wake him up. Applejack, you will run upthere and wake Gaara up to send Shukaku back into his seal. When that is done, I will use the five prong element seal to prevent Shukaku from getting out and work on his seal to help him out. Ready?"

All of the girls nod at the same time. The two unicorns and the earth pony began to fire out magic bolts and exblosive bombs at the bijuu, slowing him down enough for Naruto to grab him with his tails. The two pegasus flew up and used the clouds to their advantage, zapping certain points on the Ichibi to prevent him from using any jutsu. Applejack jumps up on Naruto's tail and ran up to Gaara, sending a hard buck to his head, waking him up. Shukaku then went back into the seal, which gave the signal for Naruto to transform back into a human form, perform the hand signs, and hit him with the element seal. This caused Gaara to faint and fall asleep for quite while.

When Naruto gave him to his brother and sister, an explosion occurred in the Kage booth. He created a shadow clone and sent him and the mare 6 to keep the daimyo safe whle teleports to the roof, just in time for the barrier to close. He saw Orochimaru up against the other four Kage, and shook his head when he saw the coffins with his father and grand father and grand uncle come up. He smirks when the bodies dissolved into dust,leaving an enraged snake sannin and four confused Kage.

He then spoke, "Hey Orochimaru, I think I have some old friends of yours here. But first, let me go ahead and make this more private for us."

He creates four shadow clones and had them perform a more advanced barrier, blocking of the sound ninja. He then performs the summoning jutsu again, bringing out sixteen plumes of smoke. When the smoke clears up, everyone, none more so than Orochimaru, was shocked. In front of them are the six revived and the ten Akatsuki. The Akatsuke gave the pedophile snake a feral grin before charging at him, giving him a very good beating. The revived turns to Hiruzen and the other Kage and told them of a plan. Then Orochimaru abandoned his body, the Kage and revived summons then went theough a series of handsigns, bringing out the Shinigami. With Naruto's help, the death god then removed his ability to use curse seals and took his ability to use any jutsu. Naruto then dispels his clones and gave the snake a good buck in the face, sending him back to Oto, but the traitor spat a poisoned Kunai at Sarutobi, catching him off guard, and killing him instantly.

This caused Naruto to go mad and he threw a Rasenshuriken at his enemy, only for a web to disrupt its path and help the snake escape. Naruto got down by his grandfather figure and picks him up, the other Kage along with the new summons behind him, with a sad look in their eyes. He saw the Mane 6 arrive with the daimyos and nods towards them. With the leaders of the villages and nations behind him, along with the summons, he made his journey to the village.

**Time skip**

It has been a week since the invasion amd two days since the Third Hokage's funeral. His son and grandson, Asuma and Konohamaru, took his death really hard, but they learned to accept his death. Right now, Naruto, the summons, the daimyos, the Kage, Jiraiya, and the Jounin and Genin are all in the council chambers, distributing new ranks to promoted ninja in the room. The council is there as well to make sure that some things go their way. Right now, the Daimyo of the land of fire is distributing his last rank promotion.

He spoke, "And finally, for the rank of Special Jounin, I give this to Naruto Uzumaki, for battle strategy and attack formation stability along with the mastery of the summoning technique, and protecting the leaders of the other villigas and all the Daimyos. Congradulations, Naruto, my friend."

Everyone was shocked that Naruto was promoted, with Shikamaru while the council's precious Uchiha wasn't. Naruto, also an appointed clan head, spoke, "Daimyo-sama, would it be too much to ask that all Uzumaki swirls be removed from the leaf clothing? Reason why, these people has disrespected the Uzumaki family by keeping us out of the creation of the leaf, and due to them torturing me because of something I can't control until now for the last twelve years."

All the revived ninja nods at the same time, confirming his reasons. Kushina spoke, "I was an Uzumaki that survived the attack on Uzushiogakure during the second ninja war, and the second Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tails, while Mito was the first. We always put our lives for our families and the village. Ninja families gave us respect for this responsibility, but we were spat at by the village, always favoriting the Uchiha over us. Very few Uchiha disliked their ways, like Mikoto and Itachi. Itachi slayed the Uchiha clan to prevent a coup to take control of the village, but was blamed as a monster instead of a hero, causing him to join the Akatsuki. The Uchiha are nothing but a bumch of thieves who always grow by using others, except the pure ones like the two I mentioned earlier."

The Daimyo nods, "Request accepted."

This caused the council to go in an uproar on the civilian side. Before anyone can do anything, Naruto disappeared and reappeared within a second. Multiple flashes occurred, and the heads of the civilians fell on the floor, even Sakuya Haruno's head fell. Sakura cried out in sorrow and grief while the other genin began to throw up their lunch.

Naruto then spoke, "Now then, I say that we should go ahead and pick up Tsunade and bring her back for the inaguration as the Godamie Hokage."

A chorus of agreements came from the ninja council along with the Daimyos and the Kages. Naruto's next mission has begun, to find and bring back Tsunade of the sannin to become the next Hokage.

**And cut!**

**Now that was a long chapter. I know that I was slacking off you people, but I have a million ideas running through my head, and I got to redo some chapters that I was writing on my computer. I will try to keep up on updated, but like I said, no promises. So please try to keep yourselves from asking about update reviews on me please. Thanks.**

**Fyro Ash Ketchum, out.**


End file.
